User talk:Adrianisgr8
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mercury at no.20.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 13:00, 10 May 2011 Re:CSJ 655 Hi Adrian on the page for CSJ 655 replace the link were it says Make & model ? with Mercury Truck and Tractor Co. rather then editing the page at the end of the link. Or delete the old link within the text and use the link button on the editor tool bar to create the new link. BTW i've made the image smaller within the page. Note captions dont like the & simble for some reason it truncates (cuts off) the rest of the caption PS Thanks for adding more details. - 20:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your message Hi Adrian Yes it takes abit to get the hang of it (some of the complex stuff i'm still learning after 3 years) but the basics are not too hard like adding wiki links to join pages (the main form of navigation for readers) and inserting images are the 2 main items to 'learn' to help create pages or expand existing ones. Page formating and layout come with practice (the easy way is copy an existing similar page and just change the text to suit within the layout). to add 'real' photos if you dont have a scanner take a photo of them on a flat surface like plain work top or table and then when on your PC crop it down as they dont need to be massive high resolution images (smaller ones upload quicker & take up less space anyway. Any photos of other similar vehicles as well as tractors, plant, trucks, cars and old machinery welcome to add to existing articles or to start a new one off are welcome - 11:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (To add a signature link to talk pages just press the sig button or type ~~~~ (four tilde's) In wikia there are several ways of doing most things) hello just looking at your mercury we (me and my dad) own the yellow one on the other page. just wounderd if you knew any history on your truck and do you live near northamptionshire. all the best Dale